Fenómenos Naturales
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 6 viñetas. Will siempre ha creído que no están bien sincronizados, que las circunstancias no juegan a su favor y que es imposible. De lo que no se ha dado cuenta es de que eso no es cierto, su sincronización es casi perfecta cuando se trata del otro.
1. Neblina

**Título: **Fenómenos Naturales  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Will Gardner/Alicia Florrick  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sobre los momentos más significativos en su relación. Spoilers hasta el 2x23.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tipos de tormentas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Neblina

* * *

><p>Los días se suceden con demasiada fácilidad, con rapidez, en un vaivén interminable. Como siempre, Alicia está atrapada en el medio, en el centro del túnel que podría llevarla a Wonderland o dejarla seguir su descenso eternamente, hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo sin posibilidad de escapar. Se siente frustrada, se siente intimidada. Peter está en la cárcel, los medios están encima de ella como buitres al acecho y tiene que cuidar a dos hijos. Eso sin sumar las presiones de las Cortes y Apelaciones.<p>

Sin embargo, entre toda esa locura y la neblina que empaña sus ojos de la realidad, la que ella misma ha colocado para protegerse y proteger a sus hijos, ciertas cosas se destacan, como faros luminosos en medio del mar. Su empleo, sí, puede ser asfixiante, las horas de tensión nunca se terminan, pero la satisfacción de ganar un caso y de ayudar a alguien le son suficientes. Kalinda, su mejor amiga, la que no pregunta demasiado, la que es impersonal pero franca, siempre útil en cualquier momento... Sus hijos... Diane, Will...

Levanta la vista de los papeles que está revisando ese día, sentada en su pequeña oficina rodeada de cosas. Will es su jefe, Will es también algo pasado. No debería de importar. Pero ella lo mira, sus ojos se pierden en su figura con disimulo, con rastros del pasado en el fondo de sus pupilas castañas, con rastros de duda, de miedo, de esperanza. Él se destaca. No es lo más ético, ni es lo mejor. No debería de atreverse siquiera a mirarlo, pero lo hace. Lo hace en medio de la neblina que se ciñe sobre su vida, interminable, peligrosa, llena de incertidumbre.

Lo hace, porque sabe que muchas cosas han cambiado. Ambos. Sus vidas. El mundo. Y si el mundo ha cambiado, ¿no puede permitírselo?

Después de todo, puede que ella...

Puede que ella ya no quiera ser _la esposa ejemplar_ ya nunca más, ¿y no es ese el mejor paso para dejarlo en claro?

.

Will no puede evitar fingir que no la mira, que no distingue su silueta característica andando de acá para allá por los pasillos, centrada, seria, como siempre la recuerda. Está casada, se repite. Está casada y la oportunidad se perdió hace años. ¿No se había dicho a sí mismo que ya lo había superado? ¿No le había dicho a sí mismo su orgullo que era lo mejor? Está casada, repite su mente por tercera vez en el día, mientras trata de concentrarse en el último caso que le han asignado. Ha decidido permanecer con su esposo, ha decidido seguir apoyándolo. Y si no fuera por eso no estaría allí. ¿No es esa su elección?

Recuerda la conferencia de prensa, ella justo al lado de Peter, siempre tan correcta, siempre tan seria, las manos le temblaron al verla ahí, junto al desgraciado. Recuerda los días en Georgetown, la locura de su amor adolescente, las cosas que hizo por obtenerla, siempre fallando. No es que crea en el destino, no es que crea en cupido, es que no ha servido. ¿Y si no ha servido, por qué la distingue en medio de la neblina que es su vida? ¿Por qué, en cuanto llegó al bufette, sus ojos la traspasaron primero que a Cary?

No puede quejarse de su vida, tiene dinero, alcohol y mujeres. Las mujeres le llegan como lluvia de primavera. Pero todo es monótono, el dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres. Siempre se cansa, siempre es lo mismo: un juego de unos cuantos días, semanas o quizás meses, algunos acostones casuales y flirteos en la Sala del Jurado para luego terminar volviendo a la nada, en una rutina interminable.

No puede quejarse de su vida y no quiere sonar muy romántico, pero si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera en Georgetown, tan seguro como que se llamaba Will Gardner, él habría aceptado y cumplido los votos del matrimonio sin siquiera pensarlo.

Claro que, el hubiera no existe, ¿cierto?


	2. Ventisca

**Título: **Fenómenos Naturales  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Will Gardner/Alicia Florrick  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sobre los momentos más significativos en su relación. Spoilers hasta el 2x23.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tipos de tormentas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Ventisca

* * *

><p>El sonido de la voz de Will logra ponerle la piel de gallina, ahí, cerca de su oído, casi como si fuera real, el celular le susurra sus últimas palabras. Alicia oprime el teléfono contra su oído, esperando algo más que no sea una decepción, el término de algo que nunca empezó; pero como siempre, como ya lo sabe al haber oído el mensaje incontables veces desde la noche anterior, no hay nada más.<p>

Will no quiere seguir, no... No quiere empezar. Y es justo. Tiene razón. Él es su jefe, un amigo lejano de Georgetown, alguien a quien no eligió en el momento justo. Ella es su subordinada, casada y con dos hijos, con la obligación moral y ética de permanecer al margen, de ser una buena esposa. Su parte irracional le había ganado la partida, su parte irracional la había empujado a límites prohibidos, pero Will la había salvado.

No podía ir más allá de esas miradas cómplices que a veces compartían, que los elogios en la Sala de la Corte por un buen trabajo y las fiestas en Lockhart/Gardner cuando todo salía excepcionalmente bien. Había terminado antes de empezar y tendría que soportarlo.

Alicia se levantó de la cama, guardó el celular, como protegiéndolo de la ventisca que azotaba los cristales de la ventana y se dirigió a su armario.

Tendría que actuar como si no importara —no importaba, ¿verdad?—, tendría que actuar como si nada hubiese cambiado. Miró su reloj. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde.

.

Will se sentía como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, esperando una llamada que no llegaba. Conociendo a Alicia, eso no le alarmaba demasiado, ella querría hablar las cosas cara a cara... ¿Hablarlas? Esperaba que hicieran algo más que eso. Ella querría poner todo en claro y... ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando? Will maldijo su impaciencia mientras conducía por las ajetreadas calles de Chicago, el tráfico estaba infernal por el clima y las reparaciones de algunas calles, pero aún así se sentía pletórico.

Subió hecho un rayo hacia su oficina, café en mano y el periódico en la otra. La sonrisa que lucía era infantil, expectante. ¿Habría llegado ya? ¿Cómo debía actuar frente a ella? ¿Y frente a todos?

Saboreaba su café con parsimonia mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades, sin siquiera prestarle atención al caso que yacía abierto encima de su escritorio, de máxima prioridad según Diane. Pero, ¿qué demonios iba a saber Diane? Saboreaba su café, paladeando las palabras que diría y escucharía en cuanto ella llegara, las noches de aventuras prohibidas y plena satisfacción personal cuando la vio entrar.

Alicia le dirigió una ojeada cuando pasó enfrente de su despacho, pero nada más. No había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, ni nada que presagiara que sus sueños salvajes se harían realidad.

Ya estaba, ¿con éste era...? ¿Qué? ¿El segundo rechazo?

El segundo y el último, se prometió, mientras se tomaba de un sólo trago el café que ahora le parecía insípido_. El segundo y el último._


	3. Tornado

**Título: **Fenómenos Naturales  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Will Gardner/Alicia Florrick  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sobre los momentos más significativos en su relación. Spoilers hasta el 2x23.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tipos de tormentas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Tornado

* * *

><p>Su mente la traiciona en el único lugar donde no puede evitarla, en el único lugar donde puede recriminarle por sus malos pensamientos, faltos de ética y moral, residiendo en forma tangible en forma de una revista, escondida entre lo más profundo de sus cajones llenos de ropa. No pudo evitar comprarla cuando supo que salía, cuando supo que él estaba en la portada. No pudo tampoco evitar leerla, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran suavemente por los rasgos varoniles de Will, casi como acariciándolos, un sueño prohibido para su realidad.<p>

Su mente la traiciona una vez cierra los ojos y se ve sola en la gran cama matrimonial, pero no extraña a Peter, no extraña a ese otro cuerpo que alguna vez abrazó con amor. Debajo de sus párpados la revista vuelve a ser su máxima prioridad, las palabras de Will por la tarde, su semblante reflejándose desde el otro lado del despacho...

El sopor ha dejado paso al sueño y la realidad se desvanece, con sus miles de reglas, tabúes e implicaciones. Ya no queda nada más que no sea ella, Will y una gran cama, esa gran cama, por fin siendo ocupada. Sólo puede imaginárselo, pero le es suficiente, el roce de los dedos contra su piel desnuda, los labios devorando los suyos, devorando rincones prohibidos... Y luego la unión, la unión completa pero interminable, exquisita, abrumadora...

Su espalda se arquea como si el contacto fuera real, haciendo a un lado todas las sábanas que la cubren como un manto virginal. La noche está por expirar para ambos, para la imaginación, conforme la luz del día entra por la ventana. La noche, la efímera noche, se deshace con los últimos suspiros que salen de sus labios y Alicia sólo atisba los ojos negros de Will antes de despertar de un sobresalto, el despertador recordándole la moral perdida durante el sueño.

_Estaba sonriendo. Will le sonreía._

¿Y cómo no? Alicia dejó que su corazón se acompasara mientras miraba hacia la habitación, amago de la misma sonrisa en los labios... ¿Cómo no reírse cuando parecía que había pasado un tornado por su habitación?


	4. Tormenta

**Título: **Fenómenos Naturales  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Will Gardner/Alicia Florrick  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sobre los momentos más significativos en su relación. Spoilers hasta el 2x23.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tipos de tormentas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Tormenta

* * *

><p>El ambiente se siente tenso, pesado, similar al de una tormenta al azotar contra un puerto. Los rostros sonrientes, las falsas palabras de adulación, todo aquello sólo contribuye a empeorar la situación, a hacerla más ácida, más aburrida.<p>

Will recorre el salón con la vista, la cara de los presentes y le llegan ecos de conversaciones triviales. Definitivamente los eventos de etiqueta no son lo suyo, pero tiene que soportarlos, por la firma, por Diane.

Tammy, a su lado, por supuesto puede leer su semblante, le sorprende lo bien que lo conoce. Sus manos se deslizan con gracilidad por su traje de gala, suavemente, como si pretendiera darle un masaje para calmar los nervios. Él... sonríe. Sí, por supuesto, Tammy es perfecta, es sexy, es atrevida, es todo lo que él siempre ambiciona cuando entra a la cama de su próxima víctima; además, lo conoce más allá de lo superficial —y qué cursi y cierto suena eso—, no lo hace nada aburrido, no se siente atado.

A veces, hasta piensa que aquello podría durar para siempre, que no le importaría. Pero siempre desecha dicho pensamiento al verla, Alicia Florrick, algo que nisiquiera el paso del tiempo ha podido borrar.

Y es la misma Alicia Florrick la que entra al lugar esa noche y le roba el aliento, que se desprende de él junto con su caminar digno, enfundada en su vestido rojo, la piel blanca brillando a la luz de los candelabros. Cuando la ve, toda perspectiva de conformismo con Tammy desaparece, todo lo bueno que ella le da, que ella tiene, parece insignificante.

Y se queda paralizado. Se sume en pensamientos extraños, moralmente prohibidos, vagando entre la piel al descubierto, la piel que el vestido no protege y la que está más allá...

Sin embargo, la tormenta se renueva al entrar Peter Florrick y con él, toda racionalidad. Él tiene a Tammy; Alicia a Peter. No hay nada que pueda hacerse.


	5. Lluvia

**Título: **Fenómenos Naturales  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Will Gardner/Alicia Florrick  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sobre los momentos más significativos en su relación. Spoilers hasta el 2x23.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tipos de tormentas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Lluvia

* * *

><p>Hay algo raro en ella, te dices, cuando entra una mañana al despacho y se ve radiante. Hay algo raro en ella, algo que te remonta a los días de Georgetown con la fuerza de un huracán: porque se ve poderosa, decidida, fuerte; algo que, con los años y gracias a Peter, había dejado a una mujer con ética pero demasiado tacto.<p>

No obstante, ése no es el único cambio que notas, no sólo es el físico, las facciones ni mucho menos la ropa, que parece menos recatada que de costumbre, es... Ella te mira, te mira con fuego en las pupilas, con un deseo que logra atravesar hasta los cristales que los separan, que te hacen perder el hilo de la conversación que sostienes, el piso y toda la realidad para quedarte a mirarla.

¿Qué le ha pasado para que haya surgido tal cambio? ¿Acaso se debe a que Peter es el nuevo fiscal del estado? ¿Es éso lo que la tiene tan orgullosa? Cuando dicho pensamiento atraviesa tu mente, flotando como una neblina molesta, desvías la vista de sus ojos castaños, visiblemente decepcionado. Sí, ahí estás nuevamente, Will Gardner, albergando ilusiones estúpidas. Te repites que deberías olvidarla sin mucha convicción y regresas al trabajo, quizás si estás de buen humor por la tarde la felicites por el triunfo, pero por ahora... Será mejor no mirar y olvidar.

Te sorprendes, no obstante, unas horas después cuando Kalinda te dice la verdad, cuando te enteras de que su semblante adusto y decidido se debe sólo a su separación de Peter y recuerdas, te acuerdas nuevamente de Georgetown, dándote cuenta de la máscara que cubre el rostro de Alicia, la máscara en la cual se esconde para que nadie sepa que sufre y que tú tampoco pudiste descifrar hasta mucho después.

Ese maldito... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué de pronto puede ver su máscara rompiéndose, quebrantándose para ceder al yugo de las lágrimas? Lágrimas que descienden por sus mejillas como si fueran lluvia, imparable, fría, pero necesaria. Puedes verla, a pesar de que ella mantenga el semblante sereno, la agenda ocupada. Puedes verla, esa lluvia, resbalando por su piel. Y maldices a Peter por enésima ocasión.

Ese bastardo, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a hacerla llorar?


	6. Relámpago

**Título: **Fenómenos Naturales  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Will Gardner/Alicia Florrick  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sobre los momentos más significativos en su relación. Spoilers hasta el 2x23.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tipos de tormentas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Relámpago

* * *

><p>El corazón parece querer escaparse de su pecho, late con fuerza, con la velocidad que tendría un colibrí al tratar de escapar de su jaula; es una sensación placentera, sin embargo, un cosquilleo agradable que le hace ruborizarse —¿o acaso es el alcohol?—, que le nubla la vista y la hace sentirse como una colegiala en su primera vez... Y lo es, quizás, con Will.<p>

_¿Debería de estar haciendo eso?_ Se pregunta, mientras interminables sucesiones de pasillos se abren a su vista, a causa del elevador. _¿Qué hay de sus hijos? ¿Qué hay de Peter?_ No, Peter no importa, pero Zach y Grace...

—Will, quizás no deberíamos... —Alicia se sorprende de que haya podido conectar una oración con coherencia, dado el estado alcohólico que nubla su conciencia. No le mira fijamente, teme retractarse si se encuentra con sus ojos, todavía puede tomar un taxi y despedirse; todavía puede llegar a casa y soñar con que pasó...

El hombre, a su lado, no dice nada. Alicia piensa que ha ganado por un ínfimo momento antes de que él le tome la mano, impulsando por su espina dorsal un relámpago de necesidad; pero no es sólo su mano, luego le acaricia el rostro, luego le besa. Ella puede sentir el deseo fluyendo debajo de sus manos, de las manos que la tocan con desesperación; pero extrañamente —quizás también el alcohol tiene la culpa— también puede sentir algo de amor, algo de cuidado, de protección...

Y eso es suficiente para ella, por esa noche, quizás para siempre...

.

Ha logrado convencerla y convencerse a sí mismo de que todo aquello es correcto, de que es necesario. Pero eso no evita que Will se sienta como un niño pequeño y sin experiencia, como un chaval en su primera cita. Las manos le tiemblan en contraste con la compostura que guarda ella, firme y decidida; incluso hasta comete el error de vacilar al intentar abrir la puerta, tan estúpido se encuentra.

Al parecer ellos se han convencido, pero el resto del mundo y el destino —absurdo, pero real—, no están del todo de acuerdo, retrasan el momento, tratan de evitarlo. Una noche, una hora. Eso se prometieron, pero quizás en el fondo sepan que no es cierta esa promesa, que no sólo será esa noche, que no será inofensivo, ni polémico... Que una vez traspasada esa puerta —¡joder, si tan sólo pudiera abrirla!—, el compromiso podría ser eterno.

Alicia le toma de la mano suavemente para quitarle la llave electrónica una vez le comunica sus vanas esperanzas de abrirla. Sabe lo que hace, puede verlo en sus ojos y se estremece al pensar que el momento se está retrasando, se está escapando entre sus torpes dedos de alcohólico.

Will sopesa las posibilidades tras esa noche, si resulta fallida. Ambos son buenos para fingir que nada ha sucedido, para esconderse entre máscaras y no sería tran problema...

Un chasquido renueva sus esperanzas y cuando la puerta se abre, cuando la ve entrar con paso firme, toda idea se desvanece de su mente.

Es una hora, una noche y ellos dos, eso es lo único que importa.

**COMPLETO.**


End file.
